


Red Hair And Humble Introductions

by BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Steins;Gate
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Neck Kissing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk/pseuds/BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurisu runs into Mikasa on the way home from an exhausting day of work with Hanji</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Hair And Humble Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I will denote when the content becomes lewd with an [XXX] above the start, should you want to stop reading there.  
> Also, Makise will be referred to by her last name "Kurisu" due to the similarity of the two names.

Kurisu was lazily walking along the dimly lit road, shadows looming as the sun was just about to set over the walls, she panted tiredly as she looked to down the road and whined “No… I have to walk for another hour before I get home…” She groaned and leaned herself against a wooden door, taking a moment to rest and catch her breath. Kurisu had just gotten off of a day of research with Hanji, she was absolutely exhausted and filthy as she had spent the majority of the day jumping away and landing in the dirt from chomping titans.  
“Have a rough day?”  
“H-Huh?”  
Kurisu turned around as she heard a familiar voice, to spot Mikasa Ackerman, the soldier she had met earlier when she first introduced herself to Hanji  
“O-Oh… Mikasa right? No, It was fine… Just tired is all…”  
She sighed out as her voice trailed off, her mind and body wanting nothing more than to rest. Mikasa chuckled in response, taking notice for the second time how attractive she found Kurisu, perhaps if she played her cards right, she’d be able to claim her for her own  
“Right… so, how far do you live Kurisu, I’m not too far from here, you can just sleep at my place if you’d like…”  
Kurisu blushed a bit, though the dirt that covered her face hid it, the thought of staying with her somewhat intimidating her  
“O-Oh no thanks… I’m just about an hour away…”  
Kurisu whimpered a bit as she spoke, saddened by the reality of how much she was going to have to walk if she wanted to go home, then she suddenly felt Mikasa put an arm around her and begins walking her in the opposite direction  
“M-Mikas-”  
Her words were cut off by mikasa speaking up over her  
“Yea, I’m not letting you walk an hour to go home, plus it’s starting to get dark. Just stay at my place, I have an extra bed. Besides, I’m just a few minutes away.”  
Kurisu simply nodded and followed alongside the ravenette, far too exhausted to argue with the taller female, simply sighing and rubbing her tired eyes  
“Hanji isn’t like the stories I hear about her… she’s worse, I mean, she’s a genius, but she’s definitely an interesting character…”  
Mikasa smiles as the redhead followed her, bringing her in a bit closer with a chuckle  
“Yea, Hanji is definitely something, did she put you in and danger? I remember telling her specifically to keep her safe…”  
Mikasa eyes the shorter redhead from the corner of her eye, waiting for a response  
“Uhm… yea, though I did almost get eaten by the subjects more than a few times… but I was fast enough”  
Mikasa let out a scoff and balled her free fist up, furrowing her brows as she spoke  
“That damned four eyes, I told her to keep you safe, what the hell is wrong with her…”  
“N-No, Mikasa it’s fine honestly, it’s not like it was her fault anyways… relax”  
Mikasa sighed and brought her arm around the redhead's waist, causing Kurisu to stiffen up a bit in response, unsure of how to respond to the stimulation, so she simply laughed nervously and pulled away discreetly, pretending to let out a sneeze. Mikasa smiled at the obviously fake sneeze.  
“So, here we are... You can shower and get changed into some of my clothes”  
Mikasa opened her door and stepped inside, quickly examining the smaller female as she entered, taking note of her shorter height and smaller stature  
“My clothes will be a bit baggy, but they’ll suffice for now…”  
Kurisu smiled and nodded slowly, dropping her notes and sketches off to the side  
“I-I don’t want to impose… honestly, I feel like I’m being somewhat of a burden on yo-”  
Mikasa cut her off with a wave of her hand  
“Nonsense, I can use the company to be honest, I’ll be back with the water, just give me a few moments”  
Mikasa smiled and exited the house to gather a few buckets of water from a nearby well, quickly returning to find Kurisu standing in the same position, glancing around with her hands clasped in front of her  
‘Fuck… she’s so damn cute...’  
“Okay, I’ll go ahead and pick out your clothing after I drop this water in the tub.”  
Kurisu just nodded happily, happily waiting for her long awaited rest from the days work  
“I-I can’t begin to thank you enough… we hardly know each other and you’re being so kind to me… no one has ever been this kind to me, thank you so much Mikasa…”  
This left Mikasa a bit confused, she detected a hint of sadness in the redhead's voice, but decided not to comment on the matter, just walking off into the bathroom to empty the water into the tub for her  
“Okay, go ahead, the waters ready for you, I’ll drop your clothes off inside in a bit”  
Kurisu nodded and cleared her throat, walking off into the bathroom without protest, beginning to slowly strip her clothes off as her muscles were a bit sore. Mikasa was busy outside trying to pick something the redhead would be able to fit, finally finding a set then opening the restroom door to leave the clothes inside, not expecting to find Kurisu just barely getting into the water, getting a full view of her nude body, Kurisu just froze in place and looked to the ravenette with wide eyes.  
“U-Uhm….”  
“Shit! I’m sorry!”  
Mikasa quickly dropped her clothes inside and pulled her head out of the bathroom as quickly as she could, causing her to hit her head on the doorsill with an extremely loud thud  
“F-Fuck…”  
She whimpered and started to silently jump around in pain, rubbing her head to try and ease it  
“You okay out there?”  
“Y-Yea, I’m fine…”  
“Mikasa looked to her hand and saw there was a bit of blood running from the impact, shrugging the pain off and gathering clothes for herself and fresh water for when Kurisu was finished bathing. After about twenty minutes Kurisu emerged from the bathroom, her clean skin looking smooth, her red hair back to its full radiance, complimented by her blue eyes  
‘God… there’s no way I’m going to be able to hold back...’  
Mikasa’s mind ran wild, wanting nothing more than to claim the redhead, but she only smiled and went into the bathroom herself  
“I’ll be out in a bit, go ahead and make yourself comfortable Kurisu”  
Kurisu simply nodded and walked over to her belonging, spreading her notes and illustrations over a bed, closely examining them and occasionally scribbling notes down.  
Mikasa eventually emerged from the bathroom as well, drying her hair off with a towel, noticing the redhead faced away from her, looking at her work closely. Mikasa approached her and looked over her shoulder as she was writing something on an illustration, getting a bit close to her ear  
“Do you eggheads ever stop working?”  
Kurisu jumped a bit, startled by the unexpected break of silence  
“Uhm… well, I just enjoy working I guess, helps keep my mind off things”  
“Hmm? Really now…?”  
Mikasa got a bit bolder and moved her head closer, taking notice of the redheads scent, though she was careful not to get too close, not wanting to move too fast and frighten her.  
“Mikasa, what happened?! Your head is bleeding!”  
Kurisu quickly sat on the back of her legs and started to examine the ravenette’s head wound, though it was small, she still couldn’t help but feel concern.  
“Ah, that’s nothing, it happened when I hit my head on the door, honestly it doesn’t hurt a bit. Uhm, sorry about that by the way…”  
Kurisu ignored the incident and just shook her head  
“Let me clean it up, I have so-”  
As Kurisu reached over to her bag to grab her first aid, Mikasa gripped her arm and looked into her eyes, hating being taken care of and babied as if she couldn’t handle herself  
“I said it’s fine!”  
Mikasa raised her voice a bit, causing Kurisu to shrink in place a bit, her eyes getting a bit watery as a natural reaction  
“O-Okay… I’m sorry Mikasa…”  
She squeaked out and lowered her head a bit, sad that all she wanted to do was help.  
Mikasa sighed and shook her head, frustrated with herself, knowing all Kurisu meant was to help, dissapointed she caused her to be sad  
“No, I’m sorry Kurisu, go ahead, i-it kind of does hurt a bit… it could probably use some cleaning up anyways…”  
Kurisu’s eyes lit up as she grabbed her first aid kit, always happy to be of some use, to anyone  
“Okay, if you insist Mikasa, and don’t worry, It’s fine…”  
Maikse went to work on cleaning around the wound and disinfecting it, focusing closely on her work, causing Mikasa to freely examine the redhead’s body close up, taking in the sight as she peered down the loose fitting shirt, Kurisu completely oblivious to the peering eyes.  
“Mkay… that should do it…”  
Kurisu made eye contact with Mikasa, sporting a shy smile, a blush coming over her as she realized how close she was to the other female.  
“U-Uhm… sorry…”  
She laughed nervously and started to slowly pull away from Mikasa. Mikasa responded by grabbing the redhead’s hips and pulling her onto her lap, gently running her hands up and down Kurisu’s sides  
“I don’t mind Kurisu...”  
Mikas cooed out gently, causing Kurisu to blush a shade similar to her hair  
“M-Mikasa… what are you doing…?”  
[XXX]  
Kurisu looked away and closed her eyes, but sitting still on her lap, breathing heavily as she felt herself becoming aroused  
“I’m claiming something that I want to belong to me… that’s what I’m doing”  
With those words Mikasa leaned forward, placing kisses up and down Kurisu’s smooth neck, causing the small redhead to arch her neck and let out a small moan, she’d never been with anyone sexually before, well, except for… no, she wasn’t going to think about that right now, her sole focus was on the ravenette that was ‘Claiming her’ as she put it  
“M-Mikasa…”  
She whined out and reluctantly pulled away. She felt her body reacting to the stimulation, her pussy beginning to heat up and moisten  
“I-I don’t know… I’ve never been with anyone like this before…”  
She spoke quietly, panting softly as her heart was already racing  
“Really? that just makes this all the more exciting then...”  
Mikasa smiled and pulled the girl forward again, meshing their lips together with a sigh of content.  
“M-Mhhmmm~”  
Kurisu mewled into the kiss and let go of any reservations she had in her mind, melting into the larger womans body and loosening her lips, giving silent consent to Mikasa, should she want to escalate the kiss. Mikasa took the opportunity to aggressively dominate the kiss further by pushing her tongue into Kurisu’s mouth, hungrily licking at the female’s sweet tongue.  
“~N-Nghh~”  
Kurisu sighed out with content, feeling her juices running steadily, staining her fresh clothes. As their tongues swirled and danced with each others, Kurisu felt a wave of bliss wash over her, focusing on nothing but the pleasure her mind and body were experiencing at the moment. Then suddenly she felt the tongue withdraw from her mouth, a loud smack of lips indicating Mikasa had ended the kiss, she sadly opened her eyes to see a trail of saliva connecting their mouths together.  
“M-Mikasa… why did you stop…?”  
Kurisu whimpered sadly, the trail of saliva breaking off  
“Because… I want to go further”  
Mikasa responded by sweeping all of Kurisu’s notes and illustrations off the bed and onto the floor, normally Kurisu would respond in absolute anger, but this was no normal circumstance. She suddenly felt herself being lifted and laid down on the middle of the bed, then a tug at her pants, causing her to look down and see Mikasa starting to undress her  
“Take the top off”  
Mikasa said casually as she begun to successfully remove the redhead’s pants from her body.  
“Okay…”  
Kurisu responded silently, obediently raising the shirt from her body and tossing it aside, now laying in front of Mikasa completely nude. Kurisu gazed down at Mikasa and waited patiently for her to make her next move  
“Already so wet…”  
Mikasa stated teasingly, probing Kurisu’s hole with a loan finger, being sure to get it soaked in the sweet juices  
“~A-Aghh… -yes, n-no thanks to you~”  
Kurisu groaned out desperately, the intruding finger causing her to become fully aroused, wanting nothing more than for Mikasa to take charge of her, though she was far too shy to admit such a thing.  
“Hmm… I want a taste~”  
Mikasa grinned and slowly began to creep her mouth towards Kurisu’s exposed vagina, the young redhead squirmed and inched closer to speed the process up, finally making contact with Mikasa’s warm tongue on her burning pussy, causing her to stiffen up and groan out. Mikasa just went to work on eating Kurisu out to the best of her ability, drinking all of the redheads flowing juices, savoring the sweet flavor as it washed over her tongue and down into her throat  
"F-Fuck~"  
Kurisu twitched as she felt her clit being licked at, each flick of Mikasa's tongue sending a wave of electric pleasure throughout Kurisu's body, at this rate she wasn't going to take much more, her body was not used to getting this kind of gentle, caring stimulation  
"M-Mikasa... I'm going to finish soon"  
Kurisu whined out and began to twitch, the feeling of Mikasa's probing tongue far too much to handle  
"M-Mikasa!"  
Kuirisu went completely stiff as her pussy began to gush juices out, causing her to gasp and grit her teeth  
"F-Fuck!"  
She screeched out and spread her legs as wide as possible, allowing Mikasa to go to work on hungrily licking up and swallowing the redhead's juices. This went on for several minutes, Kurisu finally winding down from the first orgasm she'd ever experienced in her life  
"Thank you Mikasa... I really needed that..."  
Kurisu spoke weakly as Mikasa began to rise up from the foot of the bed, her face completely drenched in juices  
"No no, the pleasure was all mine~"

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to go into too much detail with the lewd scene, as I didn't want to detract from the general idea of how Kurisu and MIkasa first truly met and got together, sorry.


End file.
